A Forgotten Day
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: Priest shares a special day with Black Hat. BH/P slash. AU elements from my other fic "Gold Eyed Personal Jesus". Christmas/holiday fic. One-shot.


A/N: I spent this entire weekend at **Lady Talla-doe **and **LordxXxofxXxDorkness**'s house. :D It was a long haul for me since they live in Canada and I live in Florida. A 7-hour day full of flights. XD It was very worth it though.

So as we all know Christmas is coming up and Tally and I decided that we needed to write a little Christmas special. Just a little gift for you guys. She's writing her own of course but this one is mine. :) ENJOY!

**Warnings: Slash, established Black Hat/Priest, AU (it has elements from my story **_**Gold Eyed Personal Jesus**_**)**

**I own nothing except Black Hat and Priest's real names and Aconite Prison.**

o-o-o-o-o

All was quiet in Aconite prison as Ezekiel lounged on his bed, hat pushed low on his brow, hands tucked behind his head. Isaac was supposed to be coming to visit him. Apparently something special was happening today. Honestly Ezekiel had spent the entire morning trying to figure out what could possibly be going on.

His mind returned no answer. So instead he sat and waited as patiently as possible for the blonde man to appear.

The door of his cell clicked and he sat up, watching Isaac enter the room with something in his hand. Eying it curiously, he waited until the door swung shut to stand and greet the man.

"Hey darlin'." He said, accepting the hug that Isaac gave him. Isaac smiled and kissed his throat.

"Hi." He answered, pulling away, keeping the parcel in his hand hidden from view. Ezekiel did his best not to stare but Isaac noticed anyway with a smile.

"Is this what you're looking at?" He asked lightly, pulling the package out from behind his back. Ezekiel didn't answer but he gave the package another look. Isaac motioned for him to sit down on the mattress, setting the package down between them.

Ezekiel cocked an eyebrow as he watched the blonde man. He sure was smiling a lot. It had to be important. As far as Ezekiel could remember, it wasn't his birthday or anything, and if he remembered correctly it wasn't Isaac's birthday either.

"Today is a special occasion. Do you know why?" Isaac asked him. Ezekiel shook his head. Isaac took the package and put it in his lap.

"A long time ago, people used to celebrate the birth of the Messiah. They called it Christmas and it always took place on December 25th. Do you remember? I've told you before."

Ezekiel had enough sense to be honest and shake his head 'no'. Isaac shrugged and fingered the wrapping, shifting before turning and smiling.

"People would give each other presents on that day as a sign of love and affection."

Ezekiel's eyes widened slightly as Isaac held the package out to him, grinning. With a little hesitation and a wider smile from Isaac, the vampire took the present with shaking hands, turning it in his hands and just _looking _at it before finally starting to open it.

First came off the light-colored paper covering the box, then the tape on the box and finally the little item inside fell into his hand. It too was wrapped in paper and Ezekiel glanced back at Isaac before pulling it apart.

Inside the paper was a hunting knife, complete with a leather sheath. For a moment all Ezekiel could do was stare at it.

Isaac had given him a weapon.

That was definitely not something he was supposed to have. But there it was in his hands and he didn't know what to do.

He stared back at Isaac, seeing nothing but glowing affection shining back at him.

"But. I didn't get you anything." He said quietly, feeling a little embarrassed. Isaac chuckled and moved all the trash to the ground, placing himself in Ezekiel's lap facing him. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and then to his neck before hugging his neck tightly.

"It's alright. I wanted to give you something because Christmas is a special time for everyone, even if no one remembers it anymore. Besides," he leaned next to the vampire's ear.

"I thought maybe you could find a good way to use it." He whispered. The vampire chuckled and held him closer, nipping the human's neck gently.

"I'm sure I can figure somethin' out." He rumbled, holding Isaac tight. Isaac chuckled and cupped his face, kissing him long and hard.

"Merry Christmas, Ezekiel." Isaac mumbled against his lips, smiling as Ezekiel gently bit and licked his lips, kissing him again and again before leaning back and grinning at him, his fangs bared.

"Same to you, darlin'." He purred, hugging the blonde man tight.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Just a little Christmas fluffiness for you guys. Happy Holidays! :D


End file.
